Electrocardiogram electrodes are used to detect heart movement in a plurality of medical diagnostic procedures. The detection of heart movement is warranted for synchronization between the cardiac cycle and data acquisition in examination procedures that use imaging, such as for example CT and MR tomography. For the purposes of such examinations, self-adhesive electrodes are attached to the patient, being connected to data acquisition and/or transfer facilities by connecting cables. This allows small and light transfer facilities to be used, which are supported on the patient and connected to the electrocardiogram electrodes and transmit the measurement data or trigger signals to further measuring or control facilities.
To connect the electrodes to the data acquisition and/or transfer facility, connection facilities are used, which have a clamp-type connecting element at one end of a signal line and a coupling element for connecting to the data acquisition and/or transfer facility at the other end. At the front end of a clamping body, the connecting element has contact elements for making contact with the electrocardiogram electrode. The signal line is passed at a right angle to the clamping jaws of the clamping body, making it convenient to position the connecting elements on the electrocardiogram electrodes when the connecting elements are applied from the right side of the couch using the right hand.
The structure of the connecting element makes it difficult to position in this manner from the left side of the couch or using the left hand.